


Freezing in Washington

by Moonlit_Trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket cuddles, Fluff, I wrote this on my phone back in 8th grade so read at your own discretion, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Trash/pseuds/Moonlit_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Sburban house in Washington, a boy freezes to death while his friend watches and laughs.<br/>Featuring:<br/>A heater that for some reason is broken in the middle of winter (like god damn do your job right heater)<br/>Multiple blankets<br/>Dave not understanding the concept of being cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing in Washington

Your name is Dave Strider and for the love of all that is good and holy, how is it allowed to be this cold right now.

You are currently burrowed under a pile of blankets and you aren't planning on getting out any time soon. You're not really sure why you thought this was a good idea, (Visiting your best bro in Washington in winter you mean. The blanket wrap is genius.) You guess it just didn't occur to you how fucking cold it was here compared to Texas. You heard the door open, and you felt a rush of cold air come in, causing you push yourself into the blankets as you shiver.

"Dave." You hear the slightly muffled voice through your blankets, and you shift yourself to face where you think the door is. You can't really tell when your encased in thin blankets and a hat flipping your bangs into your face.

"Yeah bro?" Your voice comes out muffled and wavering due to your shivering.

You hear what you think is snickering as John nudged the door closed with his foot. You hear his footsteps approach your place on the floor next to his couch, and listen as he stops next to you, you still hear him laughing at you.

"Egbert, its not very much like a gentleman to laugh at a lady that's suffering." You say, still pulling the winter themed sheets closer to you for warmth.

You can practically hear him roll his eyes over dramtically as he (though unsuccessfully) to muffle his laughter at your dilema. You wait a moment for him to catch his breath. "I got you some more blankets, since your being a complete pansy. Its not even that cold dude."

Through your cocoon, you feel him wrap another few blankets around you. "Not my fault your heater broke in the middle of winter bro." You mumble into the sheets as you finally feel the blankets closer to your body warm from the freezing temperatures of the Egbert's garage.

You hear John laugh at you again, and you half-glare into the sheets. Your too cold to really care at this point. You hear John shuffle around, then come to a stop. "Wanna play Pokemon or something?" He asks, and even with your vision filled with white-blonde hair and sheets, you know he probably has his hand on his DS.

You pull out your own DS, letting out a muffled "sure" as you flip it open, and you know the bright screen would hurt in contrast to the dark cocoon you've wrapped yourself in if you didn't have your shades.

After a few battles, the two of you set your DS' aside. John putting his onto whatever surface is next to him, and you sacrificing your hand to the realm of the cold as you let yours hit the ground. After all that, you were still cold, and you were even wearing a sweatshirt, though it wasn't your own. The pale blue of Johns sweatshirt contrasted to your usual red wardrobe.

"Egbert."

John shifts in the couch behind you, "Yeah Dave?"

"Why is Washington so fucking cold, it shouldn't be this cold. Its like god or whoever the fuck created the earth was like 'let there be heat and warmth, except for that one state, screw them.' And then he waved his magical godly hands, and bam. Washington is forever a sad and cold place where everyone will have to wear a shit ton of clothes and it will be too damn cold to take them off because you'll freeze instantly. How will anyone have sex? Why is god such a cock block?"

"Dave."

You end your rambling and turn to John. By now you've stopped shivering, but your still really fucking cold. "John," you mimic.

"You're being way too dramatic about all of this, it takes time to warm up!" Ah yes, warm up from being pushed into a pile of snow. Which completely soaked your clothing. Thanks for that, Egbert.

"I've been sitting in this damn pile of blankets for over a hour now Egbert. What do you suggest I do?"

You patiently await Johns response as you continue to freeze to death.

You continue to freeze your ass off for a few moments before you feel cold rush in as John pulls away a few blankets. "What. No. Egbert that doesn't help. I want to be warm not cold dammit. John!"

You hear him laugh more at you, flipping him off as you curl up with what blankets are left. Prick.

"Thank you Egbert. Really thank you. Just continue laughing as I die slowly and painfully thanks to you. You are the true messiah. It is you"

John continues to laugh as he rolls his eyes at you. He motions for you to to come closer, and you raise an eyebrow over your shades. He gives you a slightly

exasperated look. "Come here." 

Sighing, you roll over next to his new spot on the floor. He drops his hands and immediately wraps the blankets around the both of you.

"Egbert what-"

"Shoosh Dave." John mumbles into your hair, wrapping his arms around you with a smile.

You quickly decide that this is nice. Really, really nice, and you return the hug and tuck your head under his chin with a small sigh.

You feel yourself melting into his embrace as he smiles against your forehead. Despite part of you saying this isn't how 'cool kids' act, the rest of you realizes you don't care.

You allow yourself a small smile of your own as you realize.

You're finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I finally wrote something you guys  
> Uh but yeah??  
> Were they ooc? I dont know  
> I don't write fanfiction for this reason oh boy  
> maybe I'll get better though!  
> EDIT: I just realized I posted this on my sisters birthday om g  
> Se'll never know of the gay I wrote on hrs day of birth  
> This should be my family tradition  
> I mean, one they dont know about  
> but still  
> (its decided)  
> Wow yet another EDIT (July 2016): I got reeeeally super close to deleting this fic all together because I get really weird about having things I wrote/drew online, but re-reading the comments made me re-think it (and I'm sure some people enjoy it's existence to some extent so I don't want to just delete it)  
> Plus having the first thing you posted on a site is always kind of nice, even if you're not really into the fandom/ship anymore  
> I have considered writing something soon, but that's a suuuper big maybe since I don't write as often as I draw! But we'll see!!


End file.
